


Sweet boy

by Mother_North



Series: Dark Matter II [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Porn, Call boy Yuzuru, Feels, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Psychology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_North/pseuds/Mother_North
Summary: Blissed out and used, that’s what he was, that’s what he intended himself to be.Sweet boy.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Dark Matter II [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395562
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Sweet boy

**Author's Note:**

> RPF disclaimer: this is a work of fiction and it is not meant to offend anyone. It is a product of author’s imagination only. All thoughts, actions and emotions described below have nothing to do with reality.

**

He hated nicotine, its bitter taste and yellow stains it left on nails and fingertips. Chapped lips, rough touches of calloused fingers: dirty and demanding, fingerprints on his skin, stickiness between his thighs.

A bathroom mirror saw him at his lowest, at the high end of low: tattered and torn, a helpless leaf carried by the wind to be taken over the horizon.

“Disappear…disappear….” His dry lips are whispering. He is engaged in a staring match with his own reflection – protruding cheekbones, jet-black hair and a ghastly smile contorting his face.

_A cracked shell of a young man._

The boy they desperately _wanted_ and were dying to get. He didn’t look for forgiveness. He wasn’t going to crawl on his hands and knees to earn some extra cash and a condescending tap on his wet cheek, his intense eyes glowing like a pair of embers. More than once he heard that tears used to make him hauntingly beautiful – accentuating his alluring vulnerability of a broken doll; a mannequin thrown out to a dumpster, to only be taken home by some pervert later.

He spread his legs, he sucked their souls in.

His own reflection in a mirror transfixes him.

He is studying his sinewy long arms, the blueness of thin veins visible beneath his translucent milky skin. Yet there are no scars and it never fails to amaze him.

“Cut, cut, cut…A dare you?”

The voice that used to send shivers down his spine.

“Fallen angels are the most beautiful. _You_ are beautiful.” A hand that snaked between his legs boldly to unceremoniously caress his hardening erection through the cotton fabric of his plain sweatpants.

He often tried to look his worst: disheveled hair, a messy t-shirt two-size larger than necessary, hanging on his delicate frame. To his own astonishment, he still managed to make heads turn, some not so subtle glances raking over his body from tip to toe, a ravenous hunger blatant.

“You are driving me mad, boy.”

A crumpled piece of paper pushed over the bar counter.

_How much?_

He bit his fingertip suggestively, his petite head tilted to the side. Through long black eyelashes he got them hooked with a single tantalizing gaze. There was night spilled in his dilated pupils.

“You should start drinking, you know, it’s much easier this way. But you have to know your dose so that you won’t end up throwing up! The clients absolutely hate it! Ha!” Johnny’s said sympathetically.

He did try to come up with a helpful advice for the super-cute beginner.

“They’ll see an angel in you and they’ll want more. They’ll come back. Always,” Johnny waves his hand in an overly dramatic gesture. “They’ll be ready to lick the soles of your feet but you have to learn how to make them die of need.”

It came naturally to him – an ability to instill hunger. He bumped up the price.

“Shall we meet another time around? I want to see you again!”

He shakes his head instead of answering, his lips turning into a thin line, sealed.

That night he falls into his bed, completely drained and it seems that faceless strangers are laughing at him, grinning from the corners of his solitary room.

*

Here he is, standing at the door of the man with the hottest Spanish accent, the man whose mouth and hands could make him forget the right and wrong, the man who could make his heart skip a beat.

_He is just a client. He is just a client. He is just a client._

Cigarette smoke exhaled directly into his mouth. He _hated_ it with all his guts, a fit of obnoxious cough tearing down at his windpipe, air squeezed from his constricting lungs.

_You can call me Javier, sweet boy._

The man was smiling mischievously, dark curls sticking to his sweaty forehead. He was playing idly with his tiny nipple, fingernail grazing at the sensitive bud, teasing.

“Tell me your name.”

“I have none.” He is biting at his plump kiss-swollen lip stubbornly, a look of defiance on his flushed face.

“Liar.”

A cruel twist and a sharp cry follows.

“I love hearing your voice. You moan so beautifully…It’s easy to get addicted, you know…”

This time he hisses though.

“Yuzu…” 

‘Z’ becomes ‘S’, diluted by an adrenaline rush, distorted by a sting of desire piercing through the pit of his underbelly.

“Turn around. I want to see you split on my cock. I’ll be watching as it is disappearing inside your tight little hole over and over again.”

Heavy breathing was tickling his nape and his skin crawled. He loved anticipation the most: an immediate surge of thrill at a promise of pain and pleasure that were about to come.

“I won’t prepare you this time. You didn’t deserve it tonight.”

He bit his tongue hard, a distinct taste of copper fueling his arousal further.

“Ah…” He cried out sharply, momentarily paralyzed by the blinding pain, his inner muscles clenching around the penetrating spit-lubed cock. His cheeks were burning from humiliation and he thought he tasted salt on his trembling upper lip.

“Here you go…Oh, fuck…Take it like a good boy…Yes, like this… that’s it…that’s it…”

Javier was groaning huskily, the hot tightness driving him mad with lust.

It was hard to take a breath, a sense of overwhelming fullness obliterating all coherent thoughts.

He was clawing at Javier’s muscular thigh, attempting to still his movements, leaving red crescents on his skin.

Sobbing uncontrollably, with his face pressed into the bedsheets, he felt _torn_ , as Javier increased the pace of his forceful thrusting. The obscene sounds of naked flesh on flesh disrupting the silence of the cheap hotel room. A familiar scent of raw sex attacked his nostrils: the poignant musk that was tickling his senses, highlighting his excitement.

“Don’t…” A high-pitched whine escaped his parted glistening lips. He could have been ashamed of it, had he it in him to care in the slightest.

_Harder._

His body adjusted eventually, too accustomed to the carnal act.

Javier was so close already, embarrassingly fast. He could tell from the way Javier’s erection was throbbing inside him, a telling sign of a swiftly approaching orgasm.

He clenched his velvety walls viscously, smiling wickedly into the bedsheets. The man above him screamed brokenly, as if wounded, fingers digging into his hips with a bruising force.

Javier came hard in no time, shaking all over, as a shattering climax claimed his body. His arms gave out and he pressed the boy into the bed with his whole bodyweight.

Javier was trying to even his ragged breathing, boneless after a powerful release.

“Get off me,” he hissed, wincing as the man pulled out of him. He was acutely aware of the warm sperm leaking down the undersides of his thighs.

He glanced down over his body to realize that he was in fact achingly hard.

Javier smirked, obviously satisfied.

“Come here, Yuzu…”

Instead, he shoved the man into his chest harshly, making Javier lie on his back. He kneeled, hovering above the prostrated body, trapping the man’s face between his thighs, each of his bent knees at its sides.

With his head thrown back, Javier opened his mouth obediently, and he didn’t waste a moment before thrusting in deeply, savouring the sensation of constricting throat around his leaking head. He was losing himself completely, rapture injected straight into his bloodstream.

He was moaning lewdly, fucking into Javier’s mouth eagerly, reveling in the gagging sounds the man was making, high on the helplessness of the body beneath him.

Javier was breathing through his nose, his ribcage rising and falling erratically, as short exhales of air were tickling his soft pubic hairs.

He felt Javier’s middle finger penetrating him again, aiming knowingly towards his belly button.

A scream died down somewhere in his throat, as his whole body shuddered.

Orgasm was crushing down on him in incessant waves, long and torturous, as he was coming deep inside Javier’s throat, his fingers twining in the man’s dark curls in a white-knuckled grip.

He made him swallow everything, till the last drop.

Javier couldn’t help coughing, his lips violated and bruised, his tear-streaked cheeks burning. He shook his head almost disbelievingly, watching as the boy rolled over to lie next to him.

A beatific smile graced his gentle, still childish features.

“You are fucking wicked,” Javier mused breathlessly.

“I know…”

Blissed out and used, that’s what he was, that’s what he intended himself to be.

_Sweet boy._

**


End file.
